


Fun and Games

by Bunsandpups



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, any gender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to finally relax and goof off with Sam; hunting has been too serious for the both of you lately. Besides, it's far too impersonal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

            You and Sam stumbled back from the party with grins on your faces. It was true, you didn’t make it a habit to go out like this. However, Halloween was one of your favorite nights of the year, and Sam had even been willing to dress up with you.

            He went for the stereotypical angel. You, on the other hand, had decided to have a little job-related fun. It wasn’t often that hunters got the chance to poke fun at their work and tell the tale. Halloween seemed to be a pass for them from most creatures; maybe it was because they could always blend in more easily if the costumes were authentic.

            “I still can’t believe you dressed up as Crowley.” Sam could barely get the sentence out, and had to restart it twice, just so he could effectively communicate to you. You couldn’t resist cracking a smile.

            “What, Moose? You think I’m not a good Crowley?” You did your best to make your voice gruff like his, but the giggles between the words ruined everything.

            He turned serious for a moment, tilting your head up so he could look into your eyes. You would have made eye contact, but the blush playing across his cheeks was more interesting to watch.

            “You’re a terrible Crowley, [Y/N}. You don’t want anything I can’t give, and so far, you haven’t tried to take my soul.” He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

            You smiled as he pulled away, leaning into him for comfort. “Why would I want to take it? You’d stop being the sweetheart Sam I know and love.” You moved to sit at the edge of the bed, pulling him with you. You were a little tipsy, but not blackout drunk. Being able to let loose like this, to admit to vulnerability, made you feel incredibly safe.

            You were halfway to unbuttoning the dress shirt when you blurted out, “Do you wanna stay the night? We can cuddle and stuff. It’s kinda cold out there.” You felt like an idiot as the words spilled from your mouth. Surely you’d ruined the entire moment, right?

            He placed a kiss to your forehead, carefully removing his costume. He wasn’t sure he would ever _actually_ need it, but it might be worth saving. “Of course, [Y/N]. I’m super down for cuddling and stuff.” You both laughed at the words. The moment would be gone in the morning, but for now, it was amazing to pretend that there was no business, and that just the two of you existed.

**Author's Note:**

> A little more fluffy Sam/Reader to finish off this challenge. I hope you enjoyed all of the stories I've posted so far, and I hope you enjoyed this one, too!


End file.
